My Inmortal
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Porque no importa lo que haga o deje de hacer...él siempre la seguirá viendo como a su hermana menor.../AU! LevixOC/LevixRouge No incest! espero les guste :3
1. Capitulo 1

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Advertencia****: AU! esto es un levixOC si no te gusta, mejor no leas :), hay OoC jeje, emm ah! Sobre todo no incesto :)**

**My Inmortal**

**Capítulo 1**

Abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al ver el desorden en la habitación. Se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración y dejó escapar un bufido. Se adentró por ese chiquero, en sus palabras, y abrió las cortinas. El cuerpo en la cama se revolvió, hundiéndose más en las sabanas.

Se acercó a la cama y retiró de un jalón las cobijas.

-¡Rouge!-casi le gritó, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para hablarle con tacto-¿Cómo puedes vivir en este chiquero?-comenzó a patear la ropa y las cosas regadas en el suelo-Levántate ya, es tarde y debes ir a la escuela-

-Cierra la boca Levi-se quejó ella, recostándose boca abajo y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada-Y deja de gritar, me mata el dolor de cabeza-

-¿No piensas ir al colegio otra vez?-se cruzó de brazos y frunció más el ceño

-No-con una mano palpó por el buró a su lado y tomó la lata vacía de refresco, lanzándosela a la cabeza, golpeando su frente-Ahora largo-

Rivaille sintió que el enfado crecía aún más en su interior y la tomó de un brazo, obligándole a ponerse de pie, la pelinegra comenzó a luchar, resistiéndose para que no le llevara con él. Entraron al baño del cuarto de la chica y él abrió la llave del agua, para llenar la tina, mientras seguía peleando con ella, que pataleaba y gritaba para soltarse y volver a la cama.

El chico sumergió a su hermana en el agua jabonosa, aun peleando con ella, que a pesar de todo no quería ceder.

-Parece que ambos llegaremos tarde a clases-dijo él, comenzando a lavar la maraña de cabello negro-Me sorprende lo asquerosa e irresponsable que puedes llegar a ser-

-Eres un imbécil-se quejó, frunciendo el ceño

-Gracias, ya sabía lo mucho que me adorabas-comentó irónico

-Lárgate, yo me bañare-

-Más te vale que lo hagas, o vendré yo mismo-amenazó y salió al cuarto, arremangándose la camisa del uniforme y comenzando a juntar las cosas en el suelo.

Rouge se quitó la ropa mojada para seguir dándose el baño, el agua estaba helada pero se sentía bastante bien. Se enjuago el jabón y se sumergió en el agua, relajando todo su cuerpo por completo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo sentía entumecido. Escuchó el ruido de la aspiradora pasar por el piso de su cuarto, y dejó salir parte del aire de sus pulmones, haciendo burbujas en el agua. Ese hombre en serio era un maniaco de la limpieza, ¿Es que no podía dejar su habitación en paz?

Salió del agua y se sentó en la tina, abrazó sus piernas y recargó la frente en sus rodillas. El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando, y el sonido en su habitación solo lo empeoraba. Se puso de pie y tomó la toalla a la mano para comenzar a secarse.

Rebuscó en la cajonera que tenía en el baño y sacó su ropa interior para poder salir. Aventó la toalla mojada al cesto de la ropa sucia y se envolvió en una toalla limpia y salió al cuarto, encontrándose con el pelinegro que terminaba de arreglar su cama. Rodó los ojos y se encaminó a su closet para sacar su ropa.

-Te quiero lista en cinco minutos, tu desayuno está en la mesa, te espero abajo-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas-movió su mano de un lado a otro y comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme de la escuela

Se cepillo el cabello hacia atrás, tomó su bolso de la escuela y bajo sin prisas. Rivaille leía algo en el periódico, sentado al lado de donde su desayuno le esperaba. Tomó asiento y comenzó a comer con paciencia, siempre le había gustado que él cocinara…aunque jamás lo iba a decir en voz alta.

-Podríamos quedarnos en casa…y ya no ir a la escuela-sugirió, con una sonrisa, mirando al chico que solo le vió, serio, ella suspiró

-Me sorprende lo irresponsable que puedes llegar a ser-Rouge rodó los ojos y bebió su jugo de una sola vez, dejando el vaso en la mesa

-Vámonos entonces, que no tengo ganas de aguantar tu cara por más tiempo-comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero se regresó al ver que él no se movía de su lugar

-Lava tus trastes-la chica bufó

-¡Ay por…!-se regresó, con pasos llenos de furia y tomo las cosas para aventarlas contra el fregadero y lavarlas de mala gana, cuando termino, sacudió las manos para quitar el exceso de agua y volvió a caminar a la salida-Listo, ¿Algo más, Levicienta?-

-Camina-la pecosa volvió a rodar los ojos y salió de la casa, hecha una furia

**-0-**

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Petra, su novia, en cuanto él se sentó a su lado

-Solo estoy cansado-

-Pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-lanzó preguntas, obviamente preocupada por su novio, él lanzó un suspiro cansado, pasándose una mano por la frente

-Rouge está dándome problemas para levantarse-

-¿Por qué?-

-No quiere venir a la escuela, despertarla es una guerra-se quejó, masajeándose las sienes, con cansancio

-Levi, Rouge ya está bastante grande como para hacer sus cosas sola-comenzó a hablar ella, con su tono maternal, acariciándole el cabello

-Debería hacerlas pero, sino viene a la escuela, la responsabilidad será mía por estar a cargo, y mi padre no me dejará en paz por consentirla-

-Bueno, ella ya no es una niña, estoy segura que si ya no ve a su hermano tras de ella comenzara a hacerse responsable-explicó, tendiéndole la caja de almuerzo que había hecho para él-Tal vez solo está rebelde porque no la dejas hacer nada sola-

-¿Tú crees?-le preguntó, mirándola, con una ceja arqueada

-Puede ser, mi hermana, Hanji, así era, hasta que papá dejo de decirle que tenía que hacer y comenzó por hacerse responsable-la chica le sonrió ampliamente-Tal vez solo necesita que le muestres que confías en ella-

Rivaille pareció pensativo, considerando aquello, no le convencía del todo la idea, pero igual iba a aceptar.

-Probaré una semana-

-Será bueno-le dijo ella, abriendo la caja de almuerzo, pero llevando su mano libre a la frente del pelinegro-¿Por qué tienes una marca en la frente?-

-Rouge me aventó una lata de refresco mientras intentaba despertarla-Ral hizo lo más que pudo para aguantarse la risa

-Oh…vaya-dijo, aun intentando contenerse

-No te rías-se quejó, rodando los ojos

-Lo…siento-dijo, finalmente poniendo una mano en su boca, para que su risa no se escuchara en el salón

-¿Tienes ganas de reírte?-se inclinó hacia ella, haciendo un ademán de hacerle cosquillas

-No, espera-

-Tú querías reírte-

Rouge deslizó la puerta, para entrar al salón de clases y arqueó una ceja, levemente molesta, al ver a su hermano hacer cosquillas a su novia. Le dieron ganas de aventarle su mochila a la cabeza a Ral, y es que simplemente no la soportaba. Se acercó a paso lento a la feliz pareja y carraspeó para hacerse notar…lo que fue inútil.

-¡Hey!-chasqueó los dedos, con molestia-Salgan de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad y regresen a la realidad-habló con voz severa

-Ah, estabas aquí-dijo Levi, dejando de hacerle cosquillas a Petra, y volteando a verle, Rouge sintió que la sangre le hervía por ese comentario-¿Qué pasa?-

-Me voy a casa-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ral, mirando fijamente a la chica, recibiendo una mirada cargada de desprecio

-Las clases aún no terminan-dijo él, autoritario, la pelinegra bufó

-Me suspendieron…por el resto de la semana-dijo divertida, soltando una risita

Levi parecía a punto de estrellar la cabeza contra el escritorio, todo el malhumor que había olvidado jugando con su novia, había vuelto.

-¿Qué has hecho?-

-Al parecer no puedo decirle la verdad a la maestra de ciencias, no acepta que soy mejor que ella-se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, el chico masajeo el puente de su nariz, intentando calmarse y pensando en lo que recién había hablado con Petra

-Vete a casa, haz lo que quieras-declaró haciendo reír a su hermana incrédula

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí-bajó la mirada a la caja de almuerzo comenzando a comer-Te quedó bastante bien-felicitó a la chica a su lado, que le veía orgullosa por haber hecho lo que había dicho

-Gracias, lo hice especialmente para ti-respondió ella

La pecosa se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, casi sacándose sangre, le molestaba tanto verlo con ella que sentía los ojos escocerle, pues las lágrimas de coraje querían salir de sus ojos.

-Bien, entonces…no me esperes despierto esta noche ¿De acuerdo?-le anunció, sacando su teléfono, marcando un número, casi con desesperación, sintió la mirada enfadada de Levi en ella, pero no fue él el que habló

-Rouge, deberías quedarte en casa-sugirió la "señorita Perfecta" mirándole con esos ojos que hacían acceder a cualquiera

-Déjala, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros-el comentario del mayor fue como una puñalada a su corazón, asintió y comenzó a caminar fuera

-Tienen razón, no tengo nada que ver con ustedes-contestó, en voz lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada

**-0-**

Encontró la puerta entreabierta del departamento, lanzó un suspiro y entró, dejando su mochila a un lado y cerrando la puerta tras de él. No se sorprendió para nada el encontrar floreros, vasos y platos rotos por el camino hacia el cuarto principal.

Abrió la puerta y vió todo lo referente a esa habitación revuelto en el suelo, junto con un morral y libros esparcidos por todos lados, se rascó la cabeza y se adentró un poco más caminando hacia el closet, deslizando la puerta de este.

Se adentró, pues estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de una chica hecha ovillo en la esquina, abrazándose a sí misma, envuelta en una cobija. Se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible

No se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta, solo le sintió esconder su cara en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Rouge…háblame-le pidió el castaño, recargando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica

-La odio-le escuchó contestar y él lanzó un suspiro

-Exageras-le dijo, acariciando su cabello, con parsimonia-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que la odias?-

Tampoco recibió respuesta así que sólo se limitó a pasar su mano por el brazo de ella, le sorprendía lo fría que estaba.

-Le di todo… ¿Por qué no pudo fijarse en mí como lo hizo con ella?-se lamentó, sin despegar la cara del pecho del mayor

-Tienes que entender que él no te ve como tú-

-La odio-repitió, y él sintió la camisa mojada-La envidio-dejó escapar un sollozo, ahogando los demás-Tiene todo lo que quiero-

-Vamos, nena-le llamó de forma cariñosa, besando la coronilla de su cabeza-También lo tienes, solo que de manera diferente-le sintió fruncir el ceño

-No es cierto-

-Claro que sí, él te adora, Rouge-

-Yo no quiero que me adore-replicó, levantando la mirada, sus ojos aguamarina, acuosos, se encontraron con los verdes de Eren

-¿Qué esperas? Desde pequeño han hecho que te vea como su hermana-

-Pero no lo somos-Jaeger suspiró, su prima era tan terca como él

-Rouge, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes realmente? ¿Una pareja feliz?-le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos, haciendo que no le dejara de ver a los ojos

-Yo…-ella sintió un nudo en la garganta-Quiero verlo así…-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no cambias tu actitud con él?-sí, esa ya era la octava vez que se lo decía en el mes

-Porque ya intente de todo, y no importa lo que haga…siempre me trata como a su hermana-

-Tu "ya intente todo"-con sus dedos hizo una señal de comillas en la frase-Es querer sacarle celos, y eso no cuenta-la mirada de la menor le pregunto que tenía que hacer-Me refiero a dejar de insultarlo y más bien, que le digas lo que sientes…vuelve a ser tú-

-Eren…he estado a su lado tanto tiempo, haciendo de todo por él-

-Pero no has ido, ni le has dicho de frente lo que sientes-Rouge se mordió el labio inferior-Seguramente, él también cree que solo lo ves como un hermano-

Ella suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, en su cabeza pasaron todas las veces que ella le dejaba en claro a Rivaille que ellos no eran hermanos.

-Él sabe que no lo veo como un hermano…me he encargado de dejárselo en claro-

-¿Qué tan claro, según tú?-

-Llevo un año diciéndoselo-aclaró, él frunció el ceño

-Rivaille es demasiado recto, lo sabes…todo le gusta perfectamente, es tan correcto que…de seguro se lo niega-

-Por eso no le digo lo que siento por él…seguro que me cree loca-

-¿Ves como no le has dicho nada?-ella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose atrapada, y escondió su cara de nuevo, cubriéndose con la cobija

-No puedo hacerlo, cada vez que me siento lo suficientemente confiada para decírselo…le veo con ella y…me siento…inferior-

-Tonta-dijo en tono burlón y pasó su mano por el largo cabello de la chica, acariciándolo-Eres mejor que ella en muchos aspectos-Eren se preguntó de repente cuando es que su prima había dejado atrás la confianza en ella misma

-¿Cómo en qué?-preguntó sin descubrirse la cara

-Para empezar, no tienes cara de idiota…-Rouge le dejó ver sus ojos, de entre la cobija-Bueno, no tanto-le vió fruncir el ceño y empezó a reír

-No tengo cara de idiota-

-Claro que no-volvió a reír-Eres mucho más linda-

-¿De verdad lo crees?-momentáneamente Jaeger divisó en los ojos brillosos de la chica a su antigua prima, la que estaba llena de inocencia, le sonrió y asintió

-Deberías intentarlo, Rouge-

-No lo sé-la inseguridad volvió y el brillo desapareció de sus ojos, él suspiró

-Vamos, nena, no pierdes nada con intentarlo-colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, frotando sus brazos, seguía sorprendiéndole lo fría que estaba, a pesar de lo tapada que estaba

-De hecho pierdo mucho-lanzó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello-Bien, lo haré-

-Ánimo nena, tu puedes-le sonrió y besó su frente, ella le abrazó con fuerza, amaba a su primo de corazón, pues era la única familia que realmente la quería

-Gracias, Eren-estiró un poco su cuello y besó su mejilla-Creo que será hora de irme, tengo que trabajar-dobló la cobija y la dejó en la parte de arriba del closet-Mañana vendré a arreglar aquí-

-Yo también debo irme, Mikasa debe estar removiendo cielo, mar y tierra porque no me encuentra-se puso en pie y corrió la puerta, agachándose a tomar la mochila y guardando las cosas en ella

-Tía Mikasa es un poquito exagerada-comentó, acercándose a él

-Solo un poco-le abrigó con una chamarra y le colgó la mochila al hombro-Vamos, te acompaño-

-Gracias-

* * *

**Holaaaa! Vengo con este nuevo fic, porq? Porque quise ponerle más drama a sus vidas xD, en fin, espero les guste :D besos embarrados de nutella y muchos abrazos**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, posible OoC**_

**My Inmortal**

**Capitulo 2**

Estaba exhausta, pero finalmente estaba en casa, volteó y despidió con la mano a Yuta, su compañero de trabajo que se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa. Yuta hizo sonar la bocina de su auto y ella rodó los ojos, divertida. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, escuchando el carro de su amigo comenzar a alejarse. Cerró tras ella, intentando no hacer tanto ruido, pero todo se fue al traste cuando la luz se encendió.

Lanzó un suspiro antes de voltear hacia el sillón y ver a Rivaille allí sentado, mirándole fijamente, se rascó con cierto nerviosismo detrás de la oreja y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-preguntó él, cruzado de brazos, acercándose a ella

-Te dije que no me esperaras despierto-respondió, rodando los ojos

-¿A quién crees que regañaran por tu suspensión, genio?-Rouge puso cara de sorpresa y miró a todos lados, como buscando algo a su alrededor

-¿Y quién? Si me puedes iluminar-ella se cruzó de brazos

-Me tienes harto con tus niñerías, compórtate como la mujer que eres-se acercó a ella

-¿Cuáles niñerías? Exageras todo-sí, bien, ella tenía toda la disposición de llevarse bien con él, pero…cuando comenzaba a gritar, ella no podía resistirse a gritarle también

-¿Exagerar? ¡Te suspendieron!-alzó los brazos molesto-Y apestas a cigarro y alcohol-frunció más el ceño-¡Estoy harto! Estas castigada-

La pelinegra apretó los puños alrededor de la correa de su mochila y se mordió e labio inferior con fuerza.

-No eres nadie para castigarme-su mirada se volvió neutral, intentando tranquilizarse

-Soy tu maldito hermano mayor y estoy a cargo-le respondió, gritando, ella se tapó los oídos y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras

-Tú NO eres mi hermano-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo?-Levi no entendía cuál era el motivo por el que ella se negaba a aceptarlo-Crecimos juntos, tu madre y mi padre están casados-

-Eso no significa que yo sea tu hermana-se agarró del barandal con fuerza y le dirigió una mirada con fiereza-No llevamos la misma sangre en las venas…y no sabes cuánto lo agradezco-

-Deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa, con berrinches no conseguirás lo que quieres-

-¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que yo quiero?-la pecosa dejo de gritar para mirarle fijamente-¿De lo que necesito?-

-Nada-admitió él, frustrado, acercándose más-Porque por alguna estúpida razón ya no estás actuando como la linda nenita que solías ser, si sigues así, no serás capaz de encontrar a nadie que te aguante-

-Bueno, adivina que-regresó los escalones que ya había subido-No estoy buscando a alguien que me aguante, me las he arreglado perfectamente sola-

-¿Y entonces porque eres tan insoportable conmigo?-

-Porque tú también te pones insoportable-

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti-declaró, teniéndola tan cerca, que ni siquiera se fijó cuando se acercaron así

-¿De verdad?-le miró incrédula

-Por supuesto que sí-

-Entonces piensa bien…que es lo que quiero-giró sobre sus talones y subió hasta su habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de ella

Él lanzó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón de nuevo, ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían terminado así? Sí, Rouge siempre había sido rebelde, pero ahora estaba peor… ¿Cuándo es que las cosas habían empeorado? Ah, claro, el pasado 1ero de Enero, el día del cumpleaños 17 de Rouge…cuando ella y su madre habían tenido una gran, GRAN, pelea.

**-0-**

_Era una tarde fría y tranquila, Elizabeth, la madre de Rouge, la mujer de pelo teñido de rubio y labios pintados de un llamativo color rojo estaba sentada en el comedor, pintando sus uñas. Erwin, su nuevo marido, y su hijo Rivaille, estaban sentados en el sillón viendo una película de acción. _

_A pesar de ser el cumpleaños de Rouge, ella estaba encerrada en su habitación, como cada que su madre estaba presente, y ninguno se había molestado en organizar algo para celebrarle, pues había dejado en claro que no tenía nada que celebrar._

_El timbre sonó y Elizabeth se puso de pie para abrir, encontrándose con un mensajero que llevaba una caja lo suficientemente grande._

…

_Rouge abrió los ojos al escuchar los gritos en la planta de abajo, ¿Es que no podía dormir un poco? Se levantó, refregándose los ojos y salió del cuarto, reconociendo la voz de su madre, discutir y gritarle a alguien, comenzó por bajar las escaleras para ver de qué se trataba, llegando en un segundo a su lado._

_-¿Rouge Stewart?-preguntó el chico con uniforme que parecía querer salir corriendo_

_-Soy yo-aceptó, caminando hacia él, que le tendió una hoja y una pluma_

_-Firme aquí, por favor-los ojos de la chica divisaron una tarjeta pegada al paquete que traía, y el nombre "Charles Stewart" al final de esta, sonrió, disponiéndose a firmar_

_-¡No pienso tener esto en mi casa!-gritó su madre, aventándola a un lado, devolviéndole el gran paquete envuelto en papel para regalo plateado y un enorme moño azul al mensajero-¡No quiero nada que venga de ese asqueroso señor!-la pecosa frunció el ceño_

_-Entonces yo tampoco debería estar aquí-Erwin y Levi le miraron sorprendidos, queriendo intervenir pero a la vez manteniéndose al margen_

_Rouge firmó el papel y recibió el paquete, el chico agradeció y salió, literalmente, corriendo mientras la chica cerraba la puerta._

_-Cariño-le habló la mujer a su hija con dulzura fingida-Claro que quiero que estés aquí-_

_-Pues si quieres que me quede tengo tres condiciones-levantó su mano, enumerando con los dedos-Una, no toques mis cosas-tomo el paquete en brazos-Dos, preferiría que no me dirigieras la palabras y tres-ella se adelantó antes de que Elizabeth hablara-Nunca…JAMAS…insultes a mi padre en mi presencia, porque él merece mucho más respeto que tú-_

_En toda la casa se escuchó el eco del guantazo que Elizabeth le plantó a Rouge._

_-A mí me tienes más respeto mocosa-le gritó_

_-Te tengo el que te mereces-respondió ella, Levi divisó los ojos acuosos de la chica, la mujer volvió a golpear a su hija, Erwin se apresuró a detenerle antes de que le continuara pegando_

_-Ya basta-habló con voz autoritaria_

_-Con permiso-dijo la pecosa, tomando su paquete en dirección a la planta de arriba_

_Rivaille odiaba a esa mujer y no entendía cómo es que su padre había terminado casado con ella. Le parecía increíble la paciencia que Erwin podía tener con ella._

_-Deberías ir a ver a tu hija, cariño-le sugirió, en un tono amable, intentando razonar, Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos y frunció más el ceño_

_-¿Por qué tengo que ir a ver a esa mocosa?-preguntó en tono despectivo, Rivaille creyó que era mejor que fuera a ver a su "hermana" porque seguramente estaría escondida en un rincón de su closet_

_-No hables así de tu hija, cariño-la voz de su padre sonó en extremo melosa, y maldijo por lo bajo que fueran tras él, subiendo las escaleras_

_-No creo que sea muy buena idea-comentó Levi en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible_

_Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la pelinegra, la "rubia" aún estaba renuente._

_-No pienso pedirle perdón a esa mocosa-_

_El rubio tocó un par de veces a la puerta de la chica, viéndole salir, el pelinegro suspiró, aliviado, de no verle con los ojos rojos._

_-Mira estúpida-comenzó a hablar de forma "cariñosa" su madre-Si piensas…-_

_-No quiero escucharlo-negó con una mano recargada del marco de la puerta-¿Qué soy una estúpida? ¿Qué no sirvo para nada? ¿Qué soy fea? ¿Qué soy tonta? ¿Qué si no fuera por ti no tendría nada? ¿Qué te he jodido la vida?-ambos hombres se mostraron sorprendidos ante todas aquellas preguntas, ¿Cuándo es que esa mujer le llenaba de estupideces la cabeza a la chica?-No necesitas decírmelo…ya lo sé-lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y le sonrió-Y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres librarte de mí-la mirada de la mayor se volvió afilada, victoriosa_

_-Entonces tu oferta sigue en pie-_

_-Siempre ha estado ahí-_

_-Bien-_

_-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Erwin, confundido, mirándolas a ambas_

_-Vete. Fuera-la mujer soltó una risa estridente_

_-¿Qué?-la pregunta de Rivaille quedó en el aire_

_-Como digas-hizo un ademán parecido a una reverencia y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo a su habitación para guardar sus cosas_

_-Tú no vas a ningún lado-su "hermano" le retuvo del brazo, impidiendo que se moviera_

_-Tenemos que hablar-Erwin arrastró a Elizabeth hasta la habitación que compartían y volteó a ver a su hijo-Encárgate de que ella no salga de aquí-_

_El chico asintió e hizo que ambos entraran al cuarto de ella, sin soltarle en ningún momento. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, sus oídos distinguieron el sollozo ahogado, proveniente de la garganta de la pecosa._

_-Rouge-le llamó, la alcoba estaba a oscuras por lo que no podía ver nada, pero la sentía a su lado_

_-¿Qué?-a pesar de la pregunta hostil, no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz_

_-Ven aquí-_

_Sintió como la rodeaba con sus brazos, juntándola a su pecho. Ella no tardó en corresponderle y ponerse a llorar como una niña pequeña._

**-0-**

Rivaille hizo una mueca, pasándose una mano por el cabello y lanzando un suspiro. Ah~, como odiaba a esa mujer, lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas. Se puso de pie y comenzó a apagar las luces. Se iría a dormir y dejaría ese asunto de lado, esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

**-0-**

Rouge abrió los ojos temprano, tenía hambre puesto que no comió nada la noche anterior. Se puso solo una playera lo suficientemente holgada como para taparle hasta la mitad de los muslos y entró a su baño para lavarse los dientes y amarrarse el cabello.

Su estómago volvió a quejarse y se sobó el abdomen, haciendo caras en el espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

Se enjuagó la boca y bajó las escaleras, haciendo el menor ruido para no despertar a Levi, no tenía ganas de discutir de nuevo. Entró a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, comenzando a sacar las cosas suficientes como para hacerse un sándwich.

Se sirvió un vaso de leche y le puso chocolate, con una enorme sonrisa, ese era, de todos, su desayuno favorito, y sería aún mejor cuando regresara a la cama, con la televisión prendida.

-¡Vaya!-saltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Rivaille a sus espaldas-Te has despertado temprano-le sintió caminar hasta su lado y revolver su cabello, odiaba que el fuera más alto que ella, tragó el bocado que tenía con un poco de dificultad

-Tenía hambre-se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a darle otra mordida

-¿Le darás algo a tu pobre hermano?-hizo cara de sufrido y ella rió, divertida

-Tienes manos, ¿No?-le contestó burlona-Háztelo tú-le sacó la legua de forma infantil, pero comenzó a protestar cuando él tomó su lengua con dos dedos y la jaló, un poco

-Dame algo de comer-exigió pero la pecosa alzó la mano, apretando la nariz del chico para que le soltara

-¡No! ¡Es mío!-cuando fue libre tomó el plato con el sándwich y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, dispuesta a echar a correr

-Dame-pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la menor, dispuesto a quitarle su comida-Tengo hambre-

-¡No quiero!-estiró sus brazos para que él no lo alcanzara, lanzando carcajadas al sentir que Levi le hacía cosquillas en las costillas-Espera…espera-

-¿Vas a darme?-

-¡No!-

Rivaille alcanzó a quitarle el sándwich del plato y se lo llevó a la boca, dispuesto a comérselo todo, ella giró, poniendo sus manos en las caderas, en jarras, algo molesta.

-¡Hey! ¡Es mío!-pellizcó sus cachetes y mordió la parte que quedaba fuera de la boca del chico, masticando con rapidez y tragando

-¡Devuélvemelo, ladrona!-Rouge negó, tapándose la boca con las manos, viendo al pelinegro llevarse otro pedazo del emparedado a la boca

La pecosa se volvió rápido hacia él, queriendo volver a morder el pedazo de fuera del sandwich, pero él fue más rápido al tragarse lo todo, por consecuencia, ella terminó mordiendo el labio inferior de su "hermano".

Rivaille no supo describir con precisas palabras lo que sintió, era como si mil mariposas se revolvieron en su estómago y se quejó por la mordida. Pero pegó sus labios a los suaves y rosados de Rouge, dejándose llevar por su deseo. Ella, sorprendida por aquella acción, sonrió contra los labios de Levi, delineándolos con su lengua, el contacto era tal y como se había imaginado antes.

Llevó sus manos a la cintura de la menor, pegando sus cuerpos, provocando que ella enredara sus dedos en su cabello, perdiéndose ambos en aquel contacto. Rivaille profundizó el beso, comenzando por entrelazar sus lenguas, el beso se sentía tan bien, que les arrancaba suspiros de satisfacción.

Fue cuando, ella mordió su labio inferior que la realidad volvió a él, separándose de golpe de la pelinegra que lanzó un bufido de frustración, sin que él lo notara.

-Lo…siento-se disculpó, pasándose una mano por el cabello, Rouge no logró comprender

-¿Por qué…te disculpas?-

-Esto no es lo correcto-la pelinegra frunció el ceño

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Somos hermanos, Rouge-le quiso hacer entender, tomándola por los hombros

-No somos nada-se quitó las manos del mayor con fuerza, se sentía dolida

-No seas así-

La chica lanzó un bufido ¿Ahora era ella la mala?

-¿Así como?-

-Cruel-

-Tú eres muy cruel conmigo-sintió que los ojos le escocían y tuvo ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarse

-Me disculpe contigo-le dijo, caminando hacia ella, provocando que ella diera pasos hacia atrás, para alejarse

-Yo no quiero una disculpa-su tono de voz le hizo saber lo dolida que estaba, los ojos de Rivaille le lanzaron miles de preguntas-Yo quiero que…me quieras-dio solo un paso al frente

-Claro que te quiero-puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica-Eres mi hermanita-

-¡No soy tu hermana!-no pudo evitar gritar de desesperación-No quiero que me veas como tu hermana-

-No puedo…lo siento-

-Pues yo no puedo verte como mi hermano-

Dio media vuelta y tomó rumbo al piso de arriba, sintió la mano del mayor tomarla del brazo para detenerla, ella lucho para soltarse.

-No me hagas esto-

-¿Te duele?-afiló la mirada-¿Soy cruel?-

-Nena-Rouge resopló, no le gustaba que le llamara así-No…-se adelantó antes de que él continuara

-¡Pues exactamente como yo me siento!-lanzó otro grito, zafándose del agarre-¡Es exactamente lo que tú me haces!-

-¡Lo siento mucho, nena!-por alguna razón sentía una gran desesperación en el pecho, le dolía y tenía un mal presentimiento con todo eso-No se volverá a repetir-

-Claro, por supuesto-le dijo con tono irónico

-Es verdad, nena…haremos como si nada paso-

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?-preguntó alterada-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?-la volvió a tomar de los hombros, queriendo entender

-Quiero que me quieras como mujer-sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Rouge-¡Pero no lo harás!...ya lo sé…-conforme fue hablando el tono de voz fue bajando, tomo aire y volvió a hablar con firmeza-¡Ya lo sé!-

Rivaille se sintió desesperado ¿Qué demonios debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué era lo correcto? Porque quisiera o no, ella tenía razón, ellos no eran hermanos de sangre. Aprovechó que la tenía agarrada de los hombros y la besó, queriendo descifrar lo que sentía por ella…queriendo mantenerla ahí.

Rouge estaba realmente enfadada y buscaba la manera de zafarse, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, forcejeando con él, que intentaba profundizar el beso. Ella ahogó un sollozo entre el beso, no podía dejar de llorar ¿Por qué la lastimaba así?

-No quiero tu lástima-se quejó, dolida, buscando protegerse entre sus brazos

-Necesito tiempo-pidió, _"Tiempo que yo no tengo" _pensó ella-Por favor, nena-

-Escúchame-le señaló-Yo ya no puedo fingir cosas que no siento, ni ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, así que…tal vez lo mejor…sea irme-

-¡No!-sintió una desesperación enorme al saber que se iba, y buscó la forma de retenerla en la casa-No te vayas…solo dame…unos días-

-¿Y mientras que?-lanzó un suspiro cargado de frustración-¿Te sigo viendo con Petra?-se pasó una mano con furia en los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas

-Nena, yo…por favor-Rouge volvió a bufar, cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos

-Haz lo que quieras-

Hizo amago de irse, dio media vuelta, y a paso firme subió las escaleras, en dirección a su habitación, llena de furia y frustración…tal vez si era mejor irse de una vez…

* * *

**Hooooolaaaa! Me gusta que les guste :B y si, tal vez vaya un poco rápido pero, será un fic corto y conciso jaja a lo que vamos xD en fin, espero les haya gustado y agradezco de todo corazón y enormemente los reviews :3 ojala odien a la mama de Rouge…y un poquis a Rivaille…ah! Y quiero aclarar que no tengo nada contra Petra…es solo que…bueno xD es la que queda para el papel, pero aquí no es mala :3 es un pan de Dios. Buaaano, gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows, son mi alimento del alma, no les mando besos llenos de nutella y mermelada porque estoy enferma y ahora me dan nauseas xP así que será para la otra jaja, nos leemos el viernes!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión :) oh! Posible OoC, era necesario**_

**My Inmortal**

**Capítulo 3**

Rouge se frotó los brazos intentando entrar en calor. Eren subió la maleta a su auto y cerró la cajuela, recargándose en el carro para mirar a su prima, que se abrigaba bien con un suéter y una bufanda.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-le preguntó, acercándose a ella-Aún eres menor de edad y puedes tener problemas-

-Estoy segura, mi cumpleaños será en 3 semanas y entonces nadie podrá decirme nada-el mayor suspiró y asintió

-De acuerdo…vámonos-dijo y la menor asintió subiendo al auto sin detenerse a pensarlo, si lo hacía, no podría irse

Eren condujo por la ciudad hasta llegar a aquel edificio azul que tenía pinta de elegante. Bajaron las cajas y maletas, con ayuda del portero y las llevaron hasta el tercer piso, al departamento número 13, el que estaba a nombre de Rouge Stewart y que había sido regalo de su padre.

-Gracias Ryu-dijo Eren y el chico negó con la mano y le sonrió a la menor, saliendo de ahí, cerrando la puerta tras él-Creí que vendrías a arreglar-dijo, levantando los pedazos de vidrio y porcelana rotos por su camino

-No pude venir antes…tenía que empacar todo, pero ya estoy aquí, así que me pondré a ello de una vez-se quitó el suéter y lo colgó en el perchero cerca de la entrada, arremangándose la playera

-¿Quieres ayuda?-se ofreció él, acercándose a ella

-Nope, no te preocupes, ya hiciste bastante con traerme acá-le dijo, besando su mejilla, el castaño revolvió su cabello y besó su frente

-De acuerdo, nena, me voy entonces-a Rouge le gustaba que Eren le llamara así, pero sentía cierta desesperación cuando Levi lo hacía-Debo ir a clase-

-No te duermas sobre tu escritorio-comentó burlona, mientras él pellizcaba sus cachetes

-Muy graciosa-caminó a la salida y tomó su mochila-Cuídate ¿Sí? Vendré mañana a verte-

-No te preocupes-le sonrió con la escoba en mano-Estaré bien-

Eren asintió y salió del departamento, cerrando tras él. Cuando Rouge se quedó sola, lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a barrer, los destrozos que ella misma había provocado, después de su arranque de ira, tendría que ir a comprar cosas para reemplazar todo lo roto.

Estaba cansada, había intentado dormir un poco después de la pelea que había tenido con Rivaille esa mañana, pero vaya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel beso que se habían dado. Estúpido beso. Estúpido Rivaille. Estúpido corazón que se aceleraba cada vez que lo recordaba.

Tiró la basura en el bote y dejó todo en su lugar. Jaló la maleta hasta la habitación y comenzó a levantar toda la ropa en el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió aquella punzada cruzarle el pecho y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

_Genial _pensó, llevando una mano a su pecho, sosteniéndose con fuerza de la cama, buscando una manera de levantarse y llegar al buró del lado derecho de la cama, el dolor era tal que su vista comenzaba a volverse borrosa. Reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se deslizó, despacio, a gatas y con torpeza, jadeando por lo mucho que dolía.

Abrió el cajón, rápido, rebuscando algo en él. Finalmente sacó aquella jeringa y con movimientos aún más torpes, la destapo, inyectándose en el brazo la medicina. De repente sintió alivio y sacó la aguja de su piel. Lanzándola al bote de basura cercano, el cansancio la invadió de pronto y se subió a la cama, con preocupación…los dolores comenzaban a volverse más constantes, y eso no era para nada bueno.

Cerró los ojos, encogiéndose en su lugar y dejó que el sueño le ganara, iría al médico en cuanto se levantara.

**-0-**

Llegó a casa, estaba dispuesto a hablar con Rouge para arreglar todo aquello, que aún le parecía una locura en su cabeza. Encendió las luces y dejó la mochila en su lugar.

-¡Rouge!-le llamó, en voz alta para que bajara, dejando las llaves en la mesa-¡Rouge!-

Lanzó un suspiro al no recibir respuesta, seguramente estaría enfadada aún, por lo que tendría que subir para verle.

Subió las escaleras a paso lento y tocó un par de veces en la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya, esperando a que le dejara pasar. Pero al no escuchar nada decidió pasar. Cuando entró en el cuarto se sorprendió a sobre manera…ella había dicho que se iría pero creyó que solo lo dijo porque estaba molesta.

Revisó la casa entera, no encontrándola por ninguna parte. Tomó sus llaves y echó a correr hacia la calle, con la esperanza de encontrarla por algún lado en el camino…

**-0-**

Rouge suspiró, al terminar de escuchar lo que el doctor dijo, desanimada, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Son muy necesarios los exámenes?-preguntó, no muy convencida

-Sí, solo así sabremos qué tan grave es esto, me preocupa que la aparición de anginas haya aumentado-la pelinegra bajó la mirada y asintió-Preséntate mañana a las 9 de la mañana aquí en mi consultorio para que te realicemos los exámenes necesarios ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, doctor-

-Por lo pronto te daré un poco más de medicina para contener el dolor-

-Está bien, yo… ¿Cuánto me costaran los exámenes?-preguntó dudosa, pues no tenía mucho dinero

-Nada, considéralo como un favor que le hago a tu padre, linda-el hombre le sonrió a la chica que bajó la mirada-Es un buen amigo y a ti te he atendido desde que eres una niña-

-Gracias-dijo, bajando la mirada con una ligera sonrisa

-Bien, ahora ve a descansar, lo necesitas-se pusieron de pie y él la despidió con un par de palmadas en su espalda

Rouge camino hacia la salida a paso lento, tomaría el bus y se iría directo a casa, en el trayecto le avisaría a Yuta que esa noche no iría a trabajar.

El doctor se pasó una mano por la frente y las sienes, con preocupación y tomó el teléfono, marcando un número en concreto. Escuchó un par de tonos y después como descolgaban del teléfono.

-_¿Aló?_-escuchó la voz del otro lado

-Charles-

-_¡Oh! Kaname, ¿Qué tal todo?_-dijo el hombre alegre, lanzando una pequeña risita

-Lamento ser tan brusco, pero debo ser directo en esta ocasión-la risa se detuvo y el hombre carraspeó

-_¿Qué ocurrió?_-preguntó, serio

-Ella está empeorando-Charles lanzó un suspiro, frustrado-Deberías venir-

El hombre no dijo nada, no sabía que decir. Mientras, Kaname aguardaba porque su amigo pudiese decir algo, sabía que aquello no era tan sencillo.

-_Kaname…voy a casa, por mi hija_-el doctor asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa-_Por favor, mantenme al tanto mientras llego_-

-Seguro-anotó un par de cosas en una libreta y se recargó del respaldo de la silla-Asegúrate de llegar pronto…Navidad se acerca y si Elizabeth llega antes…tendrás problemas-

-_Ni lo menciones, ya lo sé…nos veremos pronto…ah, y gracias_-

-Por nada…para eso somos amigos-respondió y ambos colgaron

**-0-**

_Subió las escaleras de aquel edificio, hasta esa puerta color rojo que le esperaba. Levantó un puño y tocó casi con desesperación, a punto de gritar su nombre._

_-¿Qué pasa?-escuchó la voz femenina de la chica, acercándose a la puerta, a paso lento_

_-Abre la puerta, por favor-pidió, firme pero desesperado a la vez_

_-¿Qué…haces aquí?-pregunto ella, asomando apenas un ojo, por la puerta entreabierta_

_-Rouge…-le llamó casi sollozando, con mirada suplicante y una mano en la puerta-Por favor déjame entrar…necesito hablar contigo-_

_-Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo, vete-dijo, resistiéndose a dejarle pasar_

_-Por favor…por favor-_

_Rouge lanzó un suspiro, no muy convencida pero accediendo, cerrando la puerta para quitar el seguro adicional, abriendo por completo. Mas tardo en abrir la puerta que en lo que Levi se había lanzado a ella para abrazarle con fuerza, hundiendo la cara en su cuello, provocándole cosquillas con su respiración._

_-Gracias a Dios-_

_-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-pregunto confundida e intentando cerrar la puerta, no tenía intención alguna de que sus vecinos se enteraran de nada_

_-No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti, Rouge-apretó un poco el agarre, permitiéndose sentir que encajaban de la mejor manera-No puedo soportarlo-_

_-¿Estás…completamente consciente de lo que me estás diciendo?-preguntó ella, incrédula_

_-Más que nunca-_

_-¿De verdad?-dijo con temor, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él_

_Él no dijo nada más, en cambio, buscó el camino directo a sus labios, deslizando su nariz lentamente por el cuello de la chica._

_-E-espera Levi-dijo nerviosa, intentando detenerle, aquella acción provoco miles de sensaciones en ella-¿Qué hay de Petra?-_

_-No pienses en eso ahora-le pidió, el vaho volvió a chocar con la piel sensible de la menor, haciéndola temblar entre sus brazos_

_-E-es que yo…-comenzó a balbucear, no podía describir con palabras los nervios que sentía_

_Beso la piel en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo, deleitándose con el delicioso sabor de la pelinegra, trazando un camino, subiendo despacio, necesitaba probar de nuevo sus labios con urgencia._

_-Espera…-le detuvo ella de repente, luchando contra el temblor de sus piernas-Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí-_

_Rivaille tomó el rostro de la pecosa entre sus manos, chocando sus ojos con los de ella, provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su columna, regalándole un calor agradable._

_-Me gustas Rouge…quiero estar contigo-_

_-¿No lo dices solo para que vuelva a casa?-preguntó, cautelosa_

_-Si fuese así-le dijo, acariciando sus pómulos-Entonces no haría esto-le respondió, finalmente, estampando sus labios con los de ella, ambos lanzaron un suspiro al sentir el contacto_

_Bajó sus manos, lentamente, delineando su figura, su perfecta figura. Acarició su cintura, y comenzó a guiar sus pasos, lentamente, hacia el sillón color vino de la sala. Deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la playera, provocándole un escalofrío a la chica por el contacto de los dedos helados sobre su piel tibia._

_-Levi-suspiró ella entre besos y jadeos, con un toque de deseo_

_Bajó, sin dejar de besarla, por su cuello hasta sus clavículas. Desabrochó el botón del pantalón y metió una mano por debajo de las bragas. El cuerpo de la chica dio un respingo al sentir la mano invasora y arqueó su cuerpo para pegarse a él, dándole a entender lo mucho que deseaba aquello._

_-Levi-volvió a suspirar en su oído y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja_

_-Eres mía-le dijo él, aspirando el aroma de su piel, disfrutando de cada rincón, de cada recoveco que recorría-Solo mía-_

Abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en la sala de su casa…se había quedado dormido esperando que Rouge entrara por la puerta. La había buscado por todos los lugares que se imaginó, todos los hoteles, casas de sus compañeros y bares que se pudo imaginar. No había ido a buscar a alguien en específico pues no conocía ningún amigo de ella ni tampoco sabía de algún familiar, y eso le frustraba en serio, porque se suponía que la conocía muy bien. Así solo se daba cuenta de lo contrario.

Y a todo eso ¿Qué se suponía que significaba su sueño? ¡Eran hermanos! Eso no podía estar pasando…aunque bueno, no eran hermanos realmente.

Se sentó en el sillón y se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo, notando lo mucho que había sudado, además de otro "pequeño" detalle. Lanzó un bufido y camino escaleras arriba, para darse un baño rápido y acostarse en su cama como debía ser.

Abrió la llave del agua fría y se desvistió rápidamente, entrando a la tina, sintiendo un escalofrío por el contacto con el agua.

Dios…Rouge se veía hermosa en su sueño. Y de solo pensar en todo lo que su cuerpo había sentido con solo el beso de esa mañana se sentía extrañamente ansioso.

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un suspiro, de frustración, cerrando los ojos por todo aquello…estaba confundido…no tenía ni idea de lo que haría ahora pero de algo estaba completamente seguro…quería a Rouge a su lado…

**-0-**

La campana que anunciaba la última clase sonó y él se apresuró a juntar sus cosas para salir de ahí. Petra se le acercó, preocupada por la desaparición de Rouge...desde hacía dos días.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarla?-se ofreció, amable como siempre

-No-se apresuró a negar cerrando su mochila y poniéndose la chamarra-Puedo hacerlo solo, no te preocupes-

-De acuerdo-aceptó no muy convencida-Oh, Erd me pidió que te recordara que esta noche iremos a "Trost" a tomar-recibió la mirada severa del chico y ella asintió, comprendiendo-Le diré que no pudiste-

-Gracias-dijo y se inclinó para besar fugazmente sus labios…más por obligación que por ganas-Te veré mañana ¿Sí? Quiero hablar contigo-la chica hizo una mueca y asintió

-Como digas-acarició sus pómulos con delicadeza-Cuídate mucho ¿Sí?-pidió pues no sabía en que clase de cosas estaba metida la pelinegra

El muchacho asintió y salió, casi corriendo del aula, en dirección a la calle

Divisó a un chico de cabellera castaña recargado de la pared en la entrada del colegio, se le hizo bastante extraño, pues no era muy común que fuesen a recoger a alguien a la escuela…fue aún más extraño cuando se le acercó precisamente a él con las manos en las bolsas de la chamarra.

-¿Rivaille?-preguntó él, clavando sus ojos verdes en él, Levi arqueó una ceja ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

-¿Quién quiere saber?-

-Eso me basta-dijo soltando un suspiro y sacando la mano derecha, extendiéndole un papel doblado

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó recibiéndolo

No esperó a que el otro contestara, de inmediato lo desdoblo encontrándose con una dirección escrita con letra cursiva. No comprendió del todo, por lo que elevó la vista hacia el chico que aún estaba de pie frente a él.

-Te estoy dando esto porque confió en que sabrás que hacer y decir-le comentó, encogiéndose de hombros-Y porque espero que le hagas entrar en razón-

-¿A quién?-por un momento no comprendió de quien hablaba

-Rouge está mal…y si se queda sola puede llegar a ser fatal-explicó al notar que no estaban en sintonía, de inmediato el menor comprendió-Si no logras que regrese a tu casa al menos deberías mudarte con ella, yo no puedo cuidarla como me gustaría-dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, despacio, hacia el carro que estaba estacionado cerca

-¿Y tú eres?-el castaño soltó una risita

-No me conviene que lo sepas-contestó-Ah, por cierto-se detuvo y volteó a verle de reojo-Si quieres encontrarla deberías ir antes de las 6 de la tarde-Levi carraspeó

-Gracias-dijo en voz baja y el mayor negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia

Abrió de nuevo el papel y releyó la dirección, el lugar no estaba muy lejos de ahí así que iría de une vez por todas y solucionaría ese asunto.

* * *

**Alooooooo! Como les va? A mi…bien, cansado, bonito, media enferma xD pero aquí estoy jaja, como ven el cap? Les gusto? Ojala que si xD ya se viene lo bueno y sip, lo siento, pero este fic será cortito, por tres motivos que aun no les puedo decir :3 en fin~ les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews, sus favorites y follows, me encantan, me animan a seguir :D**

**Buaaano, me despido mandándoles muchos besos embarrados de nutella y un super mega abrazo :D y nos leemos el lunes cuídense!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**SnK no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión, nada por lucro :3 ah! Y un poco de OoC**_

**My Inmortal**

**Capítulo 4**

Se acomodó la falda café del uniforme y se puso de pie, el lugar estaba casi vacío y comenzaba a aburrirse, odiaba cuando los días estaban así de flojos, Yuta, detrás de la barra jugaba con su consola portátil, esperando para que alguien llegara.

El sonido de la campana en la puerta se escuchó y ella volteó a ver, encontrándose con una persona que conocía a la perfección, suspiró, algo cansada y se pasó una mano por el cabello. _"Perfecto" _pensó.

Frunció sus labios, volviéndolos una línea, caminando hacia la mesa donde la chica se había sentado.

-Hola-le saludo Petra, sorprendida de verle ahí

-Hola-le extendió la carta y esperó un poco-¿Quieres…pedir algo?-preguntó cuándo ella volvió a levantar la mirada

-Solo…quiero una cerveza-dijo señalando una en específico, haciendo que ella anotara en su libretita-Y también quiero hablar contigo-

-Eh… ¿Justo ahora?-pregunto haciendo una mueca

-Puedo esperar a que salgas…si quieres-negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademán, indicándole que esperara

Se acercó a la barra y pidió la cerveza de la chica, pidiéndole a Yuta que la cubriera mientras hablaba con Petra, el chico le asintió y le indico que fuera a sentarse, recibiendo el mandil para guardarlo en la barra.

Volvió a la mesa y tomó asiento frente a Ral, poniendo la cerveza sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Digamos que estoy-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-¿Tú?-

-También-le sonrió-Dime… ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu nuevo hogar?-

-Está bien-Rouge sonrió, animada-Es bueno tener una casa propia-

-Yo…quería decirte algo, aunque espero que no te moleste-

-Te escucho-dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa, dejando caer parte de su peso sobre esta

-Deberías…deberías hablar con Levi, él…está preocupado por ti-la pelinegra inclinó la cabeza, rascándose la nuca-Hazlo, arreglen sus diferencias-

-No es…como si dependiera mucho de mí-

-Él te adora, de verdad necesitan hablar-le dijo preocupada, pues había visto lo preocupado que su novio estaba por ella

-Lo que quiero de quiero de él…él no lo quiere-quiso explicar sin lastimarla-¿Me…entiendes?-

-No entiendo-la menor suspiró

-No se…si deba decirte esto-

-Pruébame-le dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la de la pecosa, intentando reconfortarla

-De acuerdo-suspiró, haciendo una mueca-Pero es algo complicado y tal vez te moleste-la mirada de la chica frente a ella le dio pie a que continuara-Yo…estoy…-inhalo profundo y bajo la mirada-Estoy enamorada de Levi-Petra tragó saliva, con dificultad

-¿De Levi?-Rouge asintió, y bajó la mirada-¿Él no…lo quiere?-

-No tengo idea-dijo con una cara entre la diversión y la desesperación

-¿No son ustedes…hermanos?-

-No lo somos, su padre y mi madre se casaron cuando éramos niños-explicó brevemente, sin entrar en detalles

-Él nunca menciono eso-

-No lo menciona, porque se empeña en decir que somos hermanos-dijo frustrada, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa

-Supongo que solo te quiere así-dijo la otra comprendiendo, haciendo una pequeña mueca

-Sí, eso es lo que me frustra-suspiró, abatida

Ral se pasó una mano por el cabello, ligeramente consternada por todo eso, le dolía saber aquello, sí, pero agradecía enormemente que Rouge fuera sincera con ella, quiso ponerse en el lugar de la pelinegra y saber cómo podría ayudarla.

-¿Planeas…hacer algo con él?-

-Si no le interesa…-se encogió de hombros-No me voy a molestar-

-¿Entonces?-

-No tengo idea-comenzó a reír sin ganas-Además…él está contigo ¿No?-la verdad es que Rouge no comprendía del todo, ¿No debería reaccionar diferente Petra?

-Pero no quiero que estén mal entre ustedes-

-Petra…-suspiró-¿Estas consciente de que si llegase arreglar las cosas con él, podría afectar su relación?-la mayor asintió, bajando la mirada

-Pero…yo deseo la felicidad de Levi-

-Dios…-la pecosa se sintió mal y lanzó un suspiro-Eres demasiado buena-sintió que los ojos le escocían y puso una mano sobre la que la chica tenía sobre la suya, Ral se encogió de hombros

-No demasiado-le sonrió, de forma maternal

-Claro que sí-se pasó una mano por el cabello-Creo que te juzgue mal-

-¿Mal?-

-Te tenía…en un muy mal concepto-admitió, apenada-Lo lamento-

-No te preocupes, Rouge-apretó el agarre en sus manos, con calidez-Estaré disponible por si quieres conversar, cada vez que quieras-

-Gracias-le dijo, poniéndose de pie, para rodear la mesa-De verdad gracias…y lo siento-le abrazó, escondiendo sus mejillas sonrosadas en el hombro de la chica

-Por nada-dijo Petra, correspondiendo al gesto

**-0-**

Se detuvo frente al edificio azul de múltiples ventanas y pisos, lanzó un suspiro y entró. El portero le interceptó en la entrada, cuestionando el motivo de su visita, él se libró diciendo que iba a ver a Rouge, para una tarea. El chico pareció convencerse con aquel argumento y le dejó pasar. Desdobló el papel de nuevo y releyó _"tercer piso, departamento 13". _Miró decidido las escaleras y comenzó a subir, a paso lento.

Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas y las manos adormecidas alrededor de la correa de la mochila. Sus pasos se hacían más pesados conforme subía las escaleras, parecía como si hubiese algo que le impedía acercarse a ese lugar.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta con el número 13. La puerta era de un color verde obscuro, dándole un toque bastante elegante al lugar, hizo una mueca y tragó saliva, alzando una mano para tocar la puerta.

Esperó un poco a recibir respuesta del otro lado, sintiendo cierta desesperación y angustia por no llegar a encontrarle o porque ella no le dejara pasar ni le escuchara hablar.

Escuchó el sonido de la cadena siendo retirada y el seguro también. Después la perilla giró y la puerta se abrió. Los ojos grises del chico se toparon con los aguamarina de la pelinegra que le veía sorprendida.

-¿Levi?-preguntó, sintiendo todo eso demasiado irreal-¿Qué haces aquí?-el chico empujó la puerta, abriéndose paso para entrar y cerrando tras él

-He venido…a verte, necesitamos hablar-colocó el seguro y dejó su mochila junto a la puerta, Rouge se sintió acorralada y tragó saliva con dificultad, de repente su garganta estaba muy seca

-¿Hablar?-preguntó con un hilo de voz-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre nosotros-dijo serio, firme, dando un par de pasos dentro del apartamento

-Lo dejaste muy claro…somos hermanos-respondió ella, con voz firme, pero aun sintiendo sus labios secos

-¡No! Espera…yo…he estado pensando-la pelinegra clavó sus orbes en él, cruzándose de brazos momentáneamente-Te necesito conmigo-

Stewart no disimuló su sorpresa, ¿Se lo diría en serio o solo era una treta para que volviera a esa casa? Frunció sus labios, volviéndolos una línea y retrocedió otro poco, su corazón retumbaba con fuerza en su pecho.

-¿Qué hay de tu novia?-preguntó recordando a Petra

-No te preocupes por ella ahora…yo…ya le aclararé lo que siento-la mueca de sorpresa volvió al rostro de la pecosa, volviéndolo en una expresión adorable

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-

No recibió respuesta, solo le vió acercarse, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, sintiendo que su mirada le desnudaba el alma, poniéndola completamente nerviosa.

-Necesito…-sus cejas se arquearon al sentirle más cerca y por la frase inconclusa-Besarte-dijo en un susurro, alzando una mano para tocarle

Por instinto comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, topando su espalda con la pared de la sala, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho ¿Por qué tenía que agitarse justo ahora?

-Rivaille-le costó decir su nombre, sintiendo cosquillas en la lengua al pronunciarlo-No juegues-

-No…-se acercó más, ya no hablaba con su tono de voz normal, solo en susurros-No estoy jugando-la chica lanzó una risita

-No estoy segura de que tu estés seguro-no, no lo quería creer…era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-Rivaille…-sentía que el mencionar su nombre le llenaba de cierta calma y revolución interna, al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué?-preguntó él, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de sus labios, sus labios tan rosados y suaves, sentía tanta ansiedad por besarlos de nuevo

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó en un susurro, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna

-Porque es lo que deseo-colocó ambas manos a los lados de Rouge, acorralándola contra la pared-Te deseo, Rouge-la pelinegra se estremeció ante sus palabras

-Yo…-sintió que se le cerraba la garganta de nuevo y se aferró a la pared-No soy un juguete, ni tampoco tienes que hacer esto para convencerme de nada-tragó saliva y se mojó los labios-Si no quieres esto puedo entenderlo-

Rivaille le sonrió ligeramente, de esas sonrisas sinceras que Rouge tenía grabadas a fuego en su memoria, porque eran tan pocas, tan espontaneas y honestas…que eran simplemente hermosas.

-Tonta, si no lo quisiera, ni siquiera lo intentaría-

Se inclinó un poco más hacia ella y unió sus labios a los suaves, rosados y deliciosos de la chica, moviendo su boca despacio. La chica soltó un suspiro, de satisfacción, en cuanto sintió que le besaba sintió un tremendo alivio, como si el peso de una gran carga fuese removido de encima, haciéndole olvidar todos los problemas que tenía.

-Soy un maldito egoísta-le dijo, cuando se separaron para respirar-Lo sé, pero…esta vez voy en serio-Stewart levantó las manos temblorosas a los pómulos del mayor, acariciándolos

-¿Me quieres?-preguntó con temor

-Sí-

-¿Cómo…a tu hermana?-indagó buscando sus ojos, Levi le devolvió con fervor la mirada

-Como la hermosa mujer que eres-le respondió, con las manos puestas en la cintura de la menor, sintiéndole temblar por el contacto

-De acuerdo-aceptó ella, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de él, se sentía demasiado necesitada, por alguna razón, y el sentir su cuerpo contra el del pelinegro le hacía sentirse mejor

Le sintió delinear su labio inferior con su lengua, y ella en respuesta abrió la boca, dándole permiso para entrar, las miles de mariposas que sentía en su estómago venían por consecuencia de lo que el chico provocaba en su interior. Lo sentía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero sabía que todo eso era real porque sus dedos ya estaban enredados en el cabello suave de Levi.

El beso se volvió exigente, demandante, de inmediato sintieron el calor de la habitación aumentar. Rivaille apretó su cintura y descendió, con lentitud, trazando un camino de besos por su cuello, deleitándose, saboreando cada centímetro de piel descubierta al alcance de su boca. Bajó un poco más, dejando pequeños mordiscos en sus hombros y sobre sus clavículas, provocando que ella dejara escapar un par de jadeos, los ojos aguamarina de la chica comenzaban a nublarse de deseo.

-Levi…-se sentía algo desconcertada y desubicada-Levi…-repitió, mordiéndose el labio inferior

Él sonrió contra su piel, y deslizó una mano, lentamente, debajo de su playera, acariciando el vientre plano de la chica, sintiendo su piel tersa y tibia bajo su frío tacto, Rouge se estremeció ante aquel contraste de temperatura y el siguiente jadeo que escapó de sus labios chocó contra el oído del mayor.

Dio un ligero respingo al sentir las manos traviesas del mayor acariciar su piel debajo de la playera, pasando las yemas de sus dedos tan despacio que le provocó sensaciones completamente inexplícitas.

No se detuvo, en ningún momento, no tenía idea de cuánto había deseado aquello hasta ese momento, siempre creyó que lo único que sentía hacia ella era amor fraternal, cariño de hermanos adoptivos, pero después de que ella le besara y haberla perdido por unos días le había hecho entrar en pánico, haciéndole preguntarse qué haría sin ella. La imagen de Petra vino fugazmente a él, haciéndole pensar que, lo que sentía por la chica si era cariño pero lo que sentía por la pelinegra era algo mucho más grande…más fuerte.

-Espera…-pidió ella, de repente, regresando a la realidad-Espera…-intentó regularizar su respiración, no podía seguir con eso

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ligeramente confuso

-Yo no…puedo…-habló con voz entrecortada

-Lo siento-se disculpó de inmediato, sacando sus manos de debajo de la playera-Voy muy rápido-

A pesar de lo agitada que estaba comenzó a reír, buscando tranquilizarse un poco. Pasándose una mano por el cabello, acomodando un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Todavía tengo un par de condiciones para ti-dijo, poniéndose seria, aunque aún quería reír

-Te escucho-

-No voy a volver a esa casa, si quieres verme será aquí-exigió, sintiéndolo peligrosamente cerca, Levi asintió

-¿Y si…yo me vengo a vivir aquí contigo?-la expresión en la cara de Rouge fue de una clara sorpresa

-¿Eh? ¿Harías eso?-

-No quiero estar lejos de ti-declaró, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, los pómulos de la chica se volvieron rosas

-De acuerdo…pero habrá 4 reglas importantes-Rivaille suspiró y rodó los ojos resignado, asintiendo

-Hecho-

-No puedes entrar en mi habitación sin mi permiso-comenzó enumerando con los dedos-No toques mis cosas sin mi permiso-se pegó un poco más a la pared, tenerlo tan cerca le hacía sentirse ligeramente amedrentada- No puedes tocarme si yo no lo quiero-

-Lo sé-se apresuró a contestar-No haría nada que odiaras-ella le sonrió en respuesta, asintiendo, aún más sonrojada

-Y si realmente quieres algo conmigo…tendrás que esforzarte-

-Lo haré-

-Entonces-amplió su sonrisa-Puedes venir y mudarte aquí cuando quieras-se puso de puntas y besó ligeramente sus labios, en un gesto bastante inocente, él correspondió ligeramente ansioso

Cuando se separaron en busca de aire lo abrazó, el simple hecho de saber que quería estar con ella era suficiente por ahora, no necesitaba nada más, ni promesas de amor vacías, ni palabras sin sentido, solo la presencia de Levi era suficiente para poder sentirse a gusto. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho y entonces inhalo profundo, tenía que calmarse.

-Escucha-le dijo, tomando sus manos, guiándolo al sillón, obligándolo a sentarse a su lado-Hay algo importante que debes saber ahora que…quieres vivir conmigo-tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca de nuevo, ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar de ello?

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Amm…eh…si, algo así-

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó notoriamente preocupado, llevando una mano a su frente, acariciándola

-No del todo-bajó la mirada y se mojó los labios-Verás…yo nací con un corazón muy débil, cuando era niña, antes de que mis padres se separaran me hicieron un trasplante y todo iba bien…hasta ahora-Rivaille arqueó una ceja dispuesto a preguntar que ocurría, pero ella le interrumpió antes de que hablara-Mi corazón se ha vuelto a debilitar-suspiró, él no supo que decirle, todo eso era tan…nuevo y delicado para él

-¿Ya fuiste al médico?-

-Sí, ya tengo medicina pero…eso no será suficiente, el doctor dice que debe hacer otro trasplante-se rascó la nuca haciendo una mueca-Pero bueno…no es como si e encontrara con un donador a la vuelta de la esquina verdad-lanzó una risita, sin ganas

-Está bien, entiendo-le abrazó, pegando su oreja a su pecho, escuchando el lento y delicado palpitar de su corazón-Me encargaré de cuidarte muy bien-

-Gracias-dijo ella, acariciando su cabello, se sentía contenta de tenerle ahí…no importaba bajo las circunstancias que fuesen, solo…estaba contenta de tenerle a su lado…aún si fuese por poco tiempo

El pelinegro se aferró a ella como si se le fuese a desvanecer de las manos si le soltaba, estaba enferma del corazón…entonces ¿Por qué se descuidaba tomando y fumando? ¿Eso no le debilitaba más? Sintió pánico, si ella seguía con su vida como hasta ahora seguramente la perdería más rápido. No, él no iba a dejar que eso pasara, la cuidaría y procuraría mantenerla a su lado hasta el último instante, buscaría un donador él mismo si era necesario, pero la mantendría con vida, claro que sí.

**-0-**

La campana sonó, indicando el fin de clases, Levi se sentía inusualmente nervioso, tenía que hacer eso si quería seguir con lo que planeaba. Vio a Petra acercársele, a paso lento, con la mochila al hombro.

-Petra-le llamó, para que se acercara más a él

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-le pregunto en el tono de siempre, aunque presentía lo que venía ahora, después de su charla con Rouge, no pudo dejar de pensar en que eso pasaría

-Necesitamos hablar-dijo en voz baja, ella le sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar, saliendo del salón, en dirección a la salida

-Te escucho-

-Es que yo…-carraspeó, no sabía cómo decirlo-Yo ya no…-

-¿Ya no…?-le instó a continuar, mientras cruzaban la entrada de la escuela

Rivaille se pasó una mano por el cabello, buscando las palabras correctas para no lastimarla.

-No estoy…a gusto-

-¿No estás a gusto?-quería que completara la frase-¿Con que? ¿La escuela? ¿Mis amigos?-

-No-levantó la vista al cielo, intentando ser iluminado y suspiró-Te quiero, mucho…no…eres tú, soy yo-

-No he sido lo suficientemente buena-sabía porque era todo eso pero quería que él fuera sincero con ella

-No es eso-se apresuró a negar-No hay nada de malo contigo-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que yo…-suspiró y le detuvo, para que le mirara a los ojos-Estoy enamorado de otra persona-

-De otra persona-repitió pensativa, hizo una mueca-¿Le conozco?-

-No me preguntes eso-le pidió-No quiero hacerte daño-

-Por favor…quiero saber-le pidió tomándole de las manos

-Petra…no es sano-

-Por favor…solo como una última petición-Levi bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable

-Rouge-

-Rouge-repitió ella en un suspiro, queriendo sonreír a pesar de que se sentía mal, cerró los ojos y suspiró-Está bien, lo entiendo-

-¿No…estás enojada?-preguntó desconcertado

-Estoy…sorprendida-se rascó la cabeza-Quiero decir ¿No son hermanos?-

-No de sangre-dijo, casi aliviado

-¿Y ella te quiere?-le preguntó, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta

-Sí-

-Está bien, lo entiendo-repitió, ampliando su sonrisa

-De verdad lo siento-

-No te preocupes-acarició sus mejillas con ternura-Prefiero que hayas sido sincero conmigo-

-Espero…podamos ser amigos-Petra bajó la mirada, un poco afligida

-Creo que eso será un poco difícil por ahora, pero si me das tiempo te prometo que lo intentaré-él asintió

-Claro, tomate tú tiempo-

-Gracias…y suerte con Rouge-le soltó y volvió a sonreírle, ampliamente

-Gracias por todo, en serio, por todo el tiempo-

-Gracias a ti-dijo, besando su mejilla y dando media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse, a pesar de todo…no le dolía como creía que le iba a doler

* * *

**Aloooo! Perdónenme por la tardanza :( es solo que estuve ocupada -.- pero bueno, aquí esta, y para reivindicar a Petra en donde debe de estar porque ella es demasiaaaaado linda :) yo en lo personal la adoro :D y bueno, espero que el cap les haya gustado, y que haya quedado decente xD ojala en sero que les guste jaja, les agradezco por todos sus reviews, sus favorites y sus follows…son el alimento para mi alma :3**

**Les mando mucho besos embarrados de nutella y mermelada :3 y un abrazo de oso (asi enooooorme y apretado xD) y nos leemos el viernes :D**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
